quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Raina Amin
|home: = Dearborn, Michigan|affiliation = * Federal Bureau of Investigation|occupation = *Interpreter *Former FBI agent *Former NAT at Quantico|gender: = Female|hair_color: = Dark Brown|eye_color: = Brown|relatives: = *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Nimah Amin (twin sister)|allies = *Nimah Amin *Alex Parrish *Shelby Wyatt *Miranda Shaw *Ryan Booth *Brandon Fletcher *Caleb Haas *Iris Chang *Owen Hall *Felix Cordova *President Todd *Clay Haas *León Velez † *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *Charlie Price † *Elaine Todd † *Leigh Davis †|enemies: = *Hamza Kouri *Derrick *Lydia Hall † *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke † *Carly Klapp †|romances: = *Simon Asher (former romantic interest) †|portrayed_by: = Yasmine Al Massri|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = RESISTANCE}} Raina Amin is the twin sister of Nimah Amin. She is a conservative Muslim who joined the FBI Academy in order to become an FBI agent. She is a former recruit at Quantico. She graduates from the academy in Yes and later became a federal agent. She wears the hijab, unlike her sister. She is portrayed by Yasmine Al Massri. Character Biography Raina Amin is a strong woman who follows the traditional dictates of Islam. She is loyal and bold to the United States. In addition, she is a stellar NAT at Quantico, later graduating as an agent of the Bureau. Later, she is assigned to be a conference interpreter at the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. When a hostage crisis erupts, she is confronted with enemies that are clearly aligned against the interests of America. Will her determination and strength of character be enough to overcome the adversities surrounding the G-20 hostage crisis? Description Raina, began as an FBI recruit at Quantico, as part of a covert project sanctioned by former Assistant Director, Miranda Shaw. Her sister, Nimah was also recruited and the twins were told to swap places often in order to maintain cover at the academy. Eventually, the two sisters were finally revealed to the rest of the recruits after Simon Asher blew their cover. Sometime later, the sisters became FBI agents after graduating from Quantico in Yes. Months after graduating, she left the Bureau due to getting emotionally distraught after infiltrating a terrorist cell, as part of an undercover mission as well as the subsequent events, following the second bombing at the Command Center. Raina initially moved back to her home in Detroit, Michigan, but later became a high-level diplomatic translator. In the future, Raina was given a work opportunity as a conference interpreter at the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. On the day of the summit, she made her way into the 28th Liberty Street building. However, moments after the summit meeting started, a hostage crisis was declared by a terrorist group called the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF). Raina becomes part of the hostages that were held against their will and was at the mercy of the terrorists that wanted President Todd to comply with their demands. Sometime later, Raina is seen in an empty room. After Nimah enters the room, she confronted Raina and revealed her reasons for joining the terrorist group. After the Islamic Front took credit for the 2018 Hostage Crisis, Raina's sister, Nimah was pardoned for her actions with stipulations upon becoming a member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force. When her sister later uncovered the real reasons as to why she was added to the task force, Nimah voices her concern to Raina. After Raina is suspected of a bombing attack in Ohio, Nimah convinces Raina to take her place at the task force. Nimah wanted to seek redemption and atone for her mistakes during her time as a CLF member. After Nimah is incarcerated, Raina posed as her in order to continue her mission to take down The Collaborators, who were the hidden culprits behind the crisis. Later, Raina offered to surrender herself to the authorities, whilst members of the task force were attempting to take down The Collaborators. Weeks later, the team successfully exposed the dealings of the former President, Henry Roarke, with the Russian Federal Security Service and subsequently, his connection with the other members of The Collaborators. After their success and the death of the President, the Amin sisters were released from federal prison and they pardoned for their earlier arrests. Trivia * She is Arab American. ** She and her sister, Nimah, were born and raised in Lebanon during the civil war until their parents decided to start a new life in the United States. *** She can speak and understand Arabic. * She is a devout Muslim. * She was a romantic interest of Simon Asher. * She can speak and understand Swahili. * In Clear, her Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that she is a healer type. * After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. ** She left the Bureau, three months after the Command Center bombing event. * In Kudove, it was revealed that Raina was considered as the primary conference interpreter at the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. The summit was later sabotaged by the efforts of the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF). * In AQUILINE, it was revealed that Nimah was masquerading as Raina and Raina was tied up to a chair in a separate room. * In ODENVY, Nimah had a secret meeting with Raina and revealed herself as a CLF agent. * In MKTOPAZ, it was revealed that Ginny Kearns and Tony Vincent, two hitmen working for the collaborators, kidnapped Raina and set her up for a mall bombing that occurred in ODYOKE. ** Raina also mentioned to Alex Parrish that she, León Velez, and other CIA recruits investigated the conspiracy surrounding the hostage crisis at the G-20 Summit. For example, they found out that the AIC, who were aided by the collaborators, were the real perpetrators behind the hostage crisis, not the Citizens Liberation Front. Then, they tried to expose the AIC as well as the collaborators' involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. As a result, León was killed and Raina was framed for the terrorist attack. ** In the same episode, Nimah decides to disguise Raina and allow herself to be incarcerated in federal prison, thinking that she should redeem herself as a result of joining the Citizens Liberation Front. * In RAINBOW, it was revealed that Raina had secretly been contacting Felix Cordova in order to find out where Nimah was being imprisoned at. As part of a plan to get away from the FBI, Raina allowed herself to be apprehended by the FBI. She was later incarcerated in a federal prison. * In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that both Raina and Nimah were released from prison after Alex had leaked classified information to the whole country, containing evidence proving that President Henry Roarke was running the shadow group and exposing him as a traitor to the United States. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Former Main Characters Category:Former FBI Agents Category:Former FBI Recruits